Resident Evil: Dead Watch
by Izic
Summary: After Umbrella's dissapation, the companies remnants shift to another company, and things become hellish as things go from bad to worse.


(I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. Their Lucky.) Resident Evil: Dead Watch 

Somewhere in Spain…

Ever since the Umbrella's crumble, the remains of company, those that Albert Wesker could gather, began working for a rival company named _Mirage_. Wesker had worked on their Hive Control Force (HCF), and when he started recruiting people like me, and _Mirage _offered us gigantic paychecks in return for Biological and Viral research, Bio-Organic Weapon (B.O.W.) production, as well as security monitoring, patrolling facilities, and carrying out retrieval, espionage and assassination missions in the name of industrial espionage. That's where people like me come in. It's also where this hellhole started growing. We were patrolling a small Spanish Village, not one too far from where Albert Wesker led the Las Plagas retrieval mission, and in fact the only reason we were here was because of A, the 'White Umbrella' group (Now the _Biological Mirage, _in new company terms) found that a reclusive village, isolated from so much in terms of people, would make a great laboratory station, so we built it, and B, we needed a staging place for Wesker's mission, and since he was bringing a Plagas sample back, the two walked hand in hand. But, a week ago today, contact with the lab was lost. It was a large facility, and thanks to the river system, surrounded by a deep moat-like trench, with obscenely steep walls (Escaped B.O.W.'s couldn't be allowed to get out, after all) and had an ample supply of armed guards, so it was just dismissed as a 'failure to report'. But they didn't respond to any hails from the company, so we were dispatched. The staging area (Heliport, docking zone, fortified installment, and about a mile from the lab) was soon full of _Mirage _mercenaries and employed soldiers. We were divided into two groups: 'Village Sweepers', who were to check the houses, the church, and everywhere else that might have people in it. Maybe they saw something, maybe they attacked the installment themselves, but whatever it was, they needed to check. And if any of the viruses did get out, and they were infected, the Sweeper's were also in charge of Damage Control. The squad I was in, the 'Lab Sweeper's, were in charge of checking out the lab, and hoping that there were scientist's there. Because the alternative, the sole alternative, was that one of the Viruses, B.O.W.'s, or perhaps one of the Retrieval 'Tyrants' had gotten loose. And since there were few ways to contend with any of those, there was obvious concern. We had been in the lab no longer than ten minutes (Nothing yet) when we got the Radio calls.

"_We have confirmed Hostile Contact in the South-East sector!"_

_Ratatatatatatatatatatatata!_

"Confirm! Infected?"

_Kachow! Ka-Whump! Ratatata! _

"_Affirmative! They don't succumb to gunfire, and their motor skills are impaired!"_

_Ka-Boom!_

"T or G infection?"

"_Looks like a hybrid! There's not loss of tissue, but they have no mutation visible!"_

"Remember, any contact with fluids or tissue could lead to infection!"

"_Affirmative!"_

Past that there was an unintelligible scream, and the Radio went dead.

We had been briefed on the Virus's that Wesker had brought over from Umbrella, the T-virus, which began a severe decline of mental facilities and then aggressive violence and then, past that, 'Zombie' like behavior. The G-virus was what caused Extensive Cellular growth and mutation until the host could no longer sustain its shape, in which case it came to inject others with parasites of itself and incubated until more of its strength returned. Headshots were the cure to whatever B.O.W. or otherwise were created. In Tyrant cases, you aim for the extruding tumor. This being said, anything that could take on two dozen men who _knew _how to dispatch the monsters, who were armed with state-of-the-art weaponry, then it was bad. And then the other Radio Conversation kicked in.

"_Confirmed Hostiles, Town Square, Over!"_

Several sounds, of gunfire, automatic, semi-auto, both rifles and handguns, filled in the silence after that ominous comment.

"Retreat!" Came the reply from the Operations Leader. He'd lost possibly 24 for men not a minute ago, and he was not about to lose this one. We were stricken too.

"_Negative! Escape route cut off!"_ and then from the background came, _"Look Out!"_

The Radio cut out then, or at least the Radio-er had. In the background, before it cut out completely, were horrible screams, and the most haunting words we would hear before it cut out and we truly started to fear for our lives:

They're Coming… 

_They're Everywhere._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And on that Creepy note, I'm done. This is only the prologue, so you know; expect more writing in the future. And on the subject of reviews; give me some.


End file.
